His Gospel
by Craft Rose
Summary: Jonathan breaks into his younger sister's bedroom and takes everything from her – including her innocence. (Warning: Incest, Mature Subject Matter, Coarse Language, Rough/Forced Intimacy).


**A/N: This obviously includes incest. If that bothers you, well, try some of my other work? lol **

**Soundtrack: **

**1. "Dark in my imagination" by _of Verona_**

There was darkness inside him. It was the sort of darkness that grappled his insides and twisted them until all that remained was a shadow of the man he could have been. He was unlike the other Nephilim. He was malevolent and sinful. His deepest desires weren't that of peace and heaven. He desired power and dominance – over the one person that had managed to escape his wrath one time too many.

Jonathan brushed the fiery hair from his younger sister's face, revealing a network of freckles along her cheekbones and over the bridge of her nose. She looked blissful. Her body stirred, but didn't wake. She was trapped in dreamland. He smiled to himself, thinking of the terror that had once glazed over her inherited green eyes. It had been him to strike that fear in her blood stream, merely weeks ago.

His sister had been afraid of him then, and she would be afraid of him again. He would make sure of it. The young man lowered his head and pressed his mouth on her forehead. She moved closer to him, in a bit of a haze.

"Jace?" she breathed, eyes still closed.

The sound of Angel Boy's name made Jonathan want to tear his sister's tongue out of her mouth, as to prevent her from speaking it again. But he remained calm and composed. He cupped her cheek and tilted her face towards him.

"Open your eyes," he cooed. "I am here for you."

The softness in her features vanished. Her eyes fluttered open, and glazed with terror at the sight of her older brother. She made motion to lift the white duvet covers from her body and escape, but Jonathan held her down with his hands clasped firmly around her shoulders.

"Get – Get away from me," Clary hissed. "I want nothing to do with you."

His lips curled into a smile. "I missed you, Clary."

Her body started to shake. She turned away from him, eyes darting in every direction but his. There were Goosebumps all over her skin. Her breathing had grown rapid, and it appeared as though Clary was experiencing the beginning stages of a panic attack.

Jonathan sat on her bed and pulled her onto his chest. It looked as though he was comforting her, but they both knew it was the opposite. She dug her fingernails into the skin on his forearms, and he winced with pleasure. "I like pain," he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. "Do you?"

There were tears streaming down her face. She was defenseless in the hands of her counterpart. Her strengths required a stele, and Jonathan had already hidden that item where she would never find it. He had stalked her for days and followed her every step. He needed to know her, before finally having his way.

"I will rip your eyes from their sockets if you displease me, Clary. Answer my question. Do you like pain?" His words carried that same serene, almost melodic tone.

"N – No," she whimpered.

Jonathan tugged her hair back, angling her face towards him. He traced a finger over her lips and wrapped his hand around her neck. "I could end you," he voiced, feeling her veins pump blood underneath his hold. "Right here. Right now."

Her lips trembled. "Please, Jonathan. Please don –"

"Shhh." He tilted her chin up and brushed their lips together. "I have other plans for you." Her shivers ran all the way down to his core, and Jonathan shifted his weight. There was pressure building between his legs. "Tell me something. Have you ever touched a man?"

"I – I don't know what you mean." Her shakes were growing in intensity.

"I'll rephrase my question." Jonathan took hold of her hand and grazed it over the arousal underneath his dark denim. She gasped. "I suppose that answers that."

The blood left Clary's face. It looked as though she would faint, at any given moment. "Please don't do this," she begged. "Please don't hurt me. I – I know you don't actually want to hurt anyone. It's just the – the demon blood and – and –"

Jonathan pinned her down, beneath him, tightening his hold on both her arms and pressing his knees into her inner thighs. His eyes were filled with intent. He leaned over her and nipped at her earlobe. "You have no idea who I am."

"I know who you were meant to be."

"I am no angel," he threatened. "I never was and never will be."

The air in the room grew thick with tension. Jonathan loosened his hold and shifted his knees to either side of her, knowing her soft skin would bruise come morning. He liked the idea of marking her, where only one person would see. The young man grinned. "I presume Angel Boy has never touched you."

The fiery-haired Shadowhunter nodded in confirmation, just once. "I – I'm too young."

"No such thing." He bowed his head to her neck and gently sucked on the skin above her pulse. She writhed underneath him, panting for breath. He found her struggle intoxicating. "I would have devoured you the moment we met."

Her chest fell. Jonathan left a trail of kisses from her neck towards her lips, moaning against her flesh. "I love the way you taste." He joined them in a lustful, deep-mouthed interlude.

"_Please stop_," she panted.

He paid no mind to her request. Instead the Demon Boy continued to suckle at her swollen lips, running his tongue along her teeth. "You are too tense, gorgeous. Relax for me. Relax for your brother."

"I can't," Clary squeaked. "I don't want this. I don't want you this way."

Jonathan stopped, hovering over her as he ran his fingers through her hair, soothingly. "You will." He sat upright, holding his weight on his knees. His hands traveled to the upper rim of her faded blue t-shirt. It was a loose fit, but the fabric managed to curve over her breasts in the most delectable manner. He licked his lips. "I'll make you feel good," he spoke, gliding that same hand down her torso. "I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

Her body emitted several shivers – fast and strong like electric shocks. She tried to calm her breathing, but the way he touched her sent a danger alert through every inch of her being. She was being invaded.

"Hush now," he said softly.

His hands grabbed at the bottom rim of her shirt and slowly, Jonathan lifted it up. The cotton had just barely smoothed over the lower curve of her breasts when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes blazed with sin, and without warning, he tore her shirt straight through the middle. Clary gasped, trembling with horror, and attempted to cover her exposed areas.

"Don't." Jonathan's voice was menacing, and his look equally so. He wasted no time. His hands grabbed at the modest, yet perfect mounds resting atop her chest. He gave them a rough squeeze, savouring the moment she squealed in shock. "I've wanted to touch you like this for quite some time."

Clary avoided his gaze. She fixed her gaze firmly to the ceiling. Her tear-streaked face was red. She looked absolutely mortified. "Kill me. Just kill me."

"You would rather die than have me touch you?" Jonathan asked, as more of a declaration than a question. "I might just make your wish come true, but first…" He lowered and captured her in another kiss. "I am going to pound that sweet cunt of yours."

His sister's eyes widened with pure panic. She was no longer tame. She clawed at his chest and raced to the door of her bedroom with impeccable speed. Her hand had just barely grazed the doorknob, when suddenly Jonathan had her. He pinned her against the door, jabbing his knee between her legs and holding her wrists above her head. His other hand curved around her neck, squeezing so tight that her face was beginning to match the colour of her hair.

Clary would have screamed, but they both knew she was home alone that night. Jocelyn and Luke were on their honeymoon. Jace and the others were back in the Institute. Simon was at his mother's house. She was all by herself. There was nobody to hear her scream.

"Do that again and I'll skin Isabelle alive."

She struggled to say something, to fight back, but his hold was too tight. She tried everything in her power. She kicked him. She thrashed around like a rabid animal. There was no use. He was too strong. He overpowered her without even trying.

Jonathan released a venomous laugh. He relished moments like these. She was so beautiful when she was afraid. But she was also weak. He loosened his grip around her throat and waited until her chokes subsided.

"Shall we try again?" The words hovered in the air between them, casting a light over what would happen, should she disobey him. It wasn't just her life at risk.

She nodded.

Jonathan swooped her in his arms. She could feel the muscles underneath his shirt contract whenever they made eye contact. He smiled, watching her study his physique. "You will see me soon enough, Clarissa."

The sound of him speaking her given name made Clary suddenly aware of everything that would transpire that night. He had every intention of plaguing her mind and body with his corrupt thoughts and desires. Part of her had always wondered what it would have been like to have Jonathan as a real brother, but those thoughts were no more.

He sat her down on the foot of the bed and removed the torn fragments of her t-shirt, before pulling her in for another kiss. "Kiss me back," Jonathan ordered between breaths, one hand resting on the bed, whilst the other curved around the small of her back.

She did, slowly but surely. Her movements were timid and brief. She was still tense. Her body was overcome with revulsion over what they were doing, what she was letting happen.

"Kiss me the way you kiss him."

Her breath hitched. "I can't…"

Jonathan's patience was wearing thin. "You can," he said plainly. "Just relax."

The ominous way in which he sometimes threatened Clary without even meaning to made her numb with ache. She knew there was no choice in the matter. There was only one way she would escape this with her limbs in tact. She slowed her breathing and shakily placed her hands around the back of his neck. It wasn't intentional, but the action of doing so drew him closer.

He moaned into their kiss, lifting her further onto the bed and climbing up after her. His lips regarded hers with starvation. He wasn't gentle. He was fast and hard and alarmingly precise.

"You don't know how beautiful you are…" His voice was low, like a growl.

It pained her to hear those words come from his mouth. He wasn't allowed to dish out compliments whilst overpowering her like this. It went against every rule. But the thing about Jonathan was that he had a way of being simultaneously cruel and kind. It was like the two sides of him were in constant battle.

She was now leaning against the headboard, with him pressed onto her front. A collection of shivers ran the length of her spine, as he gripped her inner thigh. He began to massage her there. The heat from his hand seared through her pajama bottoms with ferocity.

It took quite some time, but he eventually pulled away. She noticed his lips were also swollen. The kiss had demolished them. It was strange seeing him that way.

Jonathan's eyes traveled down her bare torso. He regarded her breasts with an internal rumble and slowly, he began to knead them. His movements were skilled and full of practice. His sister wondered how many women he had bedded, but dismissed the thought when she realized those situations could easily have been just as forced as this one. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else, trying to distract herself from the way her brother rubbed his palms against her sensitive spots and the way he applied just the right amount of pressure on her rosy points. It hurt, but she didn't make a sound.

"Feel good?" His voice was affectionately suggestive.

The red-haired beauty said nothing in response. She couldn't think straight. It was too much too soon. Her body had risen in temperature, nearly matching his. She wanted to scrub herself clean of the filth he had been radiating all night.

Jonathan sensed her inner turmoil and smiled. "Stunning."

He removed his hands from her breasts. The cold air of separation enveloped her immediately. She inhaled deeply and watched as her brother bowed his head between her mounds. He ran his tongue over every inch of her chest, leaving a warm trail of moisture from one breast to the other.

Clary made a surprising sound when he smoothly sucked on her right nipple. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt ashamed at the butterflies that had erupted in her lower regions by something so simple. Her brother laughed against her skin and did the same to the other nipple. She tilted her head back, trying not to watch him, but this only gave him more leeway.

Jonathan held an arm around the inner arch of her back and drew her closer. His tongue danced with her rosy skin – sucking and nibbling and licking – until she released another one of those sounds. Her body turned rigid the moment it left her lips.

He released her nipple with a puckering sound and watched the colour return to Clary's face. She had been holding her breath. His hands cupped both her cheeks and he placed another kiss on her lips, and then one on her neck. She felt warm against his mouth. He could feel her muscles tense up and then release. He knew she was trying to fight it, but Clary wasn't very good at that sort of thing.

She sucked in another breath when he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He kissed down to her bellybutton before sitting across from her and tugging the cotton bottoms right off. Her legs were smooth and hairless, and covered in freckles. Jonathan noticed the freckles grew in number the closer they got to her panties.

She was in white boy shorts. He liked the way they gave her shape. He almost wanted to keep them on, but then Clary brought her knees to her chest in a defensive position, unintentionally giving him a good view of her unspoken area. He could see the curvature of her labia right through her undergarments.

Jonathan regarded her with a look of trust, as much trust as his dark soul could bear anyway, and carefully pried her legs open. It didn't take very long. Her fight seemed like more of an internal defense mechanism than anything else. He moved between her legs and traced his fingers over her panties, feeling the slow but steady pulse of her clit.

"You're wet, little sister."

She shivered, turning away. He merely smirked and responded to her blatant distaste for his actions, by sliding his hand inside her panties. An entirely new darkness overtook him the moment his fingers came into contact with her silky smooth, bare cunt.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" Jonathan asked, calmly. "I'll get an answer out of you one way or another, so just give in."

Her eyes darted back to him, causing his to smirk deepen. She gave him one brief, barely noticeable nod.

"Say it."

Clary took a deep breath, clutching onto whatever courage remained. "I – I have had an orgasm."

The laugh that escaped his lips was both humiliating and terrifying. Jonathan slowly circled her clit with the tips of his fingers. Her abdomen tightened and froze like that for about four seconds, before releasing.

"Do you play with yourself like this?" He massaged her clit in round movements.

There was a touch of colour on her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered for a moment. The fight in her soul was beginning to fade. She was giving in, just like her brother knew she would.

He stopped. "Or do you prefer this way?"

The teenaged girl gasped, in what started out as pain and ended in pleasure. Jonathan had inserted his smallest finger inside her soft, wet, impossibly tight canal, and knew from just one touch that this was unexplored territory for her as well. He slowly moved in and out of her, softening her whimpers with kisses on her stomach.

"Relax, Clarissa." He gradually gained some pace, extracting several more of those delicious sounds. "I've wanted this for so long," Jonathan told her, working his mouth up her torso, whilst pleasuring her down below.

His lips found hers again. The ache in his pelvic area began to grow, with each sound she released into his mouth. His touch consumed her from the inside out, and by the sound of her breathing he knew she was teetering scarcely close to the edge.

Jonathan quickly inserted another finger, loving the way Clarissa tugged on his bottom lip. He wondered if she realized she had even done it, but had no time to ponder. His fingers were moving with lightning speed. He could smell the arousal on her. The sound of wetness filled the air and then finally, it happened.

She arched up, threw her head of fiery red hair back against the headboard and rode the rapturous waves of the orgasm he had given her. She tightened around him, dripping all over his hand and shaking in the aftermath. It took several seconds for her to realize what had happened, and when she did, she started to cry – embarrassed by the way she had folded to his desires.

Her counterpart pulled his fingers from her juicy cunt and held her in his arms, protectively. He combed the back of her head and waited until the sobs settled down before pulling away.

"How did that feel?" Jonathan questioned, voice as smooth as the skin between his sister's legs. "Tell me, Clarissa. Tell me how I made you feel."

She was too afraid to look him in the eyes. Instead the young woman turned her head to the side and closed her eyelids shut. It was something she did as a child, in desperate attempt to remove herself from difficult situations, but it never worked.

"It – It felt nice," she panted.

Jonathan smiled devilishly. "Just nice?"

Her expression was pained. "It felt really n – nice."

"Look at me, Clary." He took hold of her chin and forced her to obey. But it didn't end there. He proceeded to lick the arousal from the two fingers with which he had pleasured her. She shifted slightly, caught off guard by the sight of something so outwardly stimulating.

The demonic look that danced across his face made Clary shift some more. "I want you to have a taste," he told her, sliding his fingers into her mouth.

She immediately gagged, adjusting to the unfamiliar sensation. His fingers tasted sweet and tangy. _She_ tasted sweet and tangy.

"Suck on them," Jonathan delegated.

It took several moments for her to abide by his wishes. She gave his fingers a soft suck, pausing as he drove them further into her mouth. He wanted her to continue, so she did. Clary held onto his wrist with quivering hands and sucked the moisture from his fingers, in slow progression.

He leaned in close to her and breathed in the scent from her neck. She could feel something against her hip. It was hard – very hard. Jonathan groaned, grabbing a handful of her hair to stifle his growing ache for just a little bit longer.

"I can't take it," he breathed, pulling his fingers away. "I need to have you."

For a moment, Clary didn't understand, but when her eyes traveled to the area just below the button on his jeans, she knew. Her brother hastily yanked his shirt off from over his head, threw it to the pile on the floor and placed her small hands on the rim of his pants.

She opened her mouth to object, but Jonathan smothered her words with another kiss. It was less precise than the others, which meant he was losing control. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but Clary took this as a sign that she had to move quick. She fumbled around with the button on his jeans, and eventually he broke away and unbuttoned them himself.

He groaned in relief as the pressure left his loins, and carefully pulled out his throbbing erection. She tried not to look directly at it, but it didn't matter. He took her right hand and clasped it around his cock. It was thicker than she had expected, not that she had really expected anything. It was also very warm and smooth.

"Lay down," Jonathan ordered. "Lay down, Clarissa." The hardness in his voice echoed between them.

Her spine hitched. "I…"

His steely glare sent a flurry of anxiety through her body. He positioned them into missionary, hastily tearing off her panties. She could feel the head of his cock brush over her folds, coaxing moisture with just a touch. Clary turned her head away and tried to hold back the tears. Her body was betraying her again.

Jonathan wiped the tears from her eyes with the bud of his thumb. Their mouths were hovering less than an inch apart. He gently pressed his cock against her entrance and Clary whimpered. If his fingers had hurt her, his erection would be so much worse.

"Be calm," he soothed. "It will hurt for only a moment."

But she didn't want it to hurt at all. Her surroundings had turned into a haze of darkness and cloudy objects. She couldn't focus on anything but the eight inches of hard cock that threatened her innocence. She had told Jace they should wait to have sex because they were still just teenagers. He had obliged, though she knew it wasn't what he wanted.

Her brother was so different. He was forcing himself on her, but she still felt a tingle of intrigue between her legs when he spoke to her with that strange adoration in his voice. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She didn't know how she would face her boyfriend after this, but there was no time to think.

An earth-shattering cry traveled from her core, all the way up her throat and through her lips. It felt as though she had been pierced by a blistering hot blade. Jonathan had thrust himself inside her. There was a different sort of warmth between their sensitive areas, and Clary knew it had to be blood. She whimpered and sobbed and begged him to stop – but he didn't.

He simply continued, delivering slow, grinding thrusts that made her eyes roll to the back of her head in agony. She didn't think it would hurt this much, but she also figured he was being unreasonably rough with her. His cock moved in and out.

"Fuck…" Jonathan groaned. "Sing for me, Clarissa. I want to hear you moan."

It stung worse than Clary had ever imagined. She couldn't breathe, let alone moan. His movements were gaining speed. She released air every time he pounded into her, and those guttural expulsions of oxygen soon made the unprecedented transition into sounds of satisfaction.

"That's right, Clarissa. Fuck me back."

She had no idea what he was talking about. But as the words repeated in her mind, Clary realized she was meeting his thrusts with some of her own. She should have been horrified, just then, but the sensations rippling through her body dulled the shame.

"_Oh_…" Her fight had evaporated. She could feel something build in her core and tried to shrink it down, but her efforts were futile in comparison to the ecstasy Jonathan delivered with every thrust. "_Y – Yes_…"

Her brother fucked her harder. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh ricocheted from wall to wall. That combined with the sound of Clary's gorgeous moans were like music to Jonathan's ears. He had wanted this for so goddamned long.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, pounding into her with so much reckless abandon that he wondered how she was still in one piece. There was a touch of pain in her big green eyes, but her supple moans kept coming, and soon she would as well.

Jonathan groaned into her shoulder, knowing he was close, but it was too soon. He didn't want it to be over. He scooped her into his arms and lifted her upright. She was now sitting on top of him. This way she could control the pace.

"Ride me," he growled.

Her eyes echoed hesitation. She had never done anything like this before. She didn't know where to start, but as her brother placed his hands on her hips and rotated them against his cock, Clary felt herself melt into the movements.

"_Oh, God…_" She moaned softly, feeling his hands toy with her breasts until they were raw. "_Oh, yes…_"

Her sounds drove him to unparalleled states of pleasure. Jonathan couldn't handle it. He began to thrust from underneath and watched as her breasts bounced in the same motion as the curls in her hair. This is how he had always imagined her, riding his cock in her childhood bedroom with not one care in the world.

It was so impossibly sexy.

Clary dug her fingernails into his back, drawing blood and eliciting a groan of approval. Her eyes were closed tight. She couldn't see or think or hear. She could only feel, and the feeling made her want to shout at the top of her lungs. She erratically inhaled, caressing her insides with the scent of their mutual arousal, and froze in a moment of complete euphoria.

The orgasm thrashed through the inner workings of her body and overpowered her senses so fast and so strong, that she thought she would faint. Her piercing moan reverberated in Jonathan's core. He drove his cock into her with one final thrust and felt wave after wave after wave of heavenly, demonic, and sexual energy overtake him as well.

It was the longest orgasm he'd ever experienced.

They fell sluggishly to the bed and laid there in a tangled mess of arms, legs and bed sheets, until a soft stream of sunlight poured in through Clary's bedroom window. Hours had passed with just laying there. Jonathan had no idea where the time had gone. He was still recovering from what had just happened, and as he turned to his sister, he noticed she was fast asleep in his arms.

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, as he peeled himself off of her, but they were closed again within milliseconds. She had worked herself into exhaustion. He was proud of her, in a way that no brother should feel for his sister.

Jonathan quickly pulled his shirt back on and buttoned his jeans. Their mother and Luke would return soon, which meant he hadn't much time. He replaced Clary's stele on her dresser and approached the window from which he had entered her bedroom. The young man glanced back, feeling his illusionary heart beat out of his chest, as his eyes found the beauty he had claimed, and would claim again.

"Farewell, Clarissa."

**A/N: THIS WAS SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE. Moving right along, thank you so much for reading this all the way through. If you enjoyed it, please leave me a review. I really appreciate it when people do that. It helps to stay motivated, you know? :) This is obviously very mature subject matter and doesn't suit everyone's tastes but I thought I would try something new. **

**xo. **


End file.
